Voltron Drabbles and Ideas
by sweetspacebaby
Summary: Just something I made so I had a place to dump my VLD drabbles from Tumblr in and to maybe get a feel on some story ideas I might have later on. Feel free to send my ideas if you want to.
1. Playtime Drabble

**A/N: Hey, so I'm back and you can see what new hellhole I've fallen into now. But anyway, let's hope I can keep up with writing stuff.**

"I don't know Lance. I'm pretty sure this isn't what the princess meant when she asked us to watch the kids."

"Relax Hunk." Lance said as he waved off his friend's worries. "It'll take us like a bajillion ticks to get back to Olkarion. Besides, this is totally safe, I used to do this all the time with my siblings back home!"

"Yeah, ok, but is jumping off of Red really necessary for this?!" Hunk yelled as he emphasized his concern with Lance's plan.

The two were standing on top of the red lion's raised paw, towering over a crowd of giggling alien children, some of them jumping excitingly on an inflated pallet.

"Hunk buddy," Lance said with a smirk as he placed a hand on Hunk's shoulder, "these kids are more advanced than the ones on Earth so obviously, if we do Earthly things with them, we have to take it up a notch."

"This isn't a notch. This way past a notch. This a completely different level!" Hunk stressed as he stared down at the ground below. "You know the likelihood of us missing that mat?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "No, do you?"

"No, but I'm sure it's very high!"

"Then we won't know unless we try." Lance gave Hunk's shoulder a final pat. "Cannonball!"

The next few seconds were quick. Alien kids were laughing with excitement. Hunk was refusing to watch his friend fall to his possible death. Lance hit the center of half the pallet and five kids flew in the air.

Hunk waited to hear screams from the kids, but just kept hearing them laugh. He peeked through his fingers, expecting to see the worst but not.

"See Hunk! Told you it was safe!" Lance yelled as he and the group of kids were slowly falling back to the ground. In his hand was a small remote that he used to manually turn off some of the gravity in the room. "Cool right?! I had Pidge make it for me when I got the idea! It actually works, isn't that awesome?!"


	2. Babysitting Drabble

"Ah! Someone make it be quiet!" Pidge yelled as an alien baby's cry filled the control room in the palace.

"Allura, I know you want to protect all beings, but why did you have to bring a baby back with you?" Lance complained, his temper running high from his lack of sleep and the ringing in his ears.

"I had to bring back the little roseling. She was all alone in her garden and would not have been able to survive on her own." Allura explained in her defense and she bounced the little pink roseling in her arms.

"Allura's right everyone." Shiro chimed in. "It's just in a new surrounding and will need some adjusting and everyone complaining is not helping the situation."

"But it's been crying since we found it." Pidge said with tired irritation in her voice. "How much longer does it need to adjust to everything?"

"Roselings are experts on picking up on people's emotions. So maybe handing her over to someone who is the calmest right now maybe she will calm down?" Coran suggested. "Here I'll go first!" Coran took the little alien wrapped in leaves from Allura's arms and held her out in front of him. The infant was quiet as she stared at Coran. "See! Quiet as a space mouse."

The little roseling started to tear up and began to cry out again.

Pidge screamed in frustration as she covered her ears. "I swear, I gonna make that thing a muzzle!"

"Oh well, guess that didn't work." Coran said as he lowered the infant. "Who's next," he asked excitingly.

Each paladin tried one after another. Lance tried his best to calm the roseling the way he did with his younger siblings. She tried to push him away and almost fell. Hunk tried to tell her a story about space whales flying through the galaxies. She puked acid on his shoulder. Pidge was next and quickly gave her to Shiro when she saw tears swelling in the roseling's eyes. The roseling was quiet for a bit when Shiro held her, but soon decided that she didn't like him as well.

"Ok Keith, your turn." Shiro said as he held out the crying alien.

"Should we even hand her over to Keith? If she's connecting with our emotions, then she's only going to keep crying with him holding her." Lance said as he tried to rub away his growing headache.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Lance." Keith said as he held his hand up to reject to the tiny roseling. "If she couldn't stay calm with you, there's no way she'll calm down for me."

"Just do it. We all tried and now you should too." Shiro said as he tried to push the roseling on him.

"Fine, but nothing is going to change," Keith said as he took the roseling from Shiro.

The control room instantly went silent.

Everyone looked at Keith in surprise. "Wait, just give her a minute. She did the same thing to Shiro," Keith said nervously.

A few more ticks and the roseling was now smiling and trying to reach for Keith, wanting to held closer. "Well, looks like she chose you Keith." Coran said with a smile of relief. "Now all you have to do is keep holding her or stay near her till she fully blooms."

"Wait, no! This is a mistake!" Keith shouted in a panic. "I can't take care of a baby for who knows how long!"

"Looks like Keith's a mommy now!" Pidge laughed out.

"No I'm not!"

"Mama Keith does have a nice ring to it." Lance said, adding on to the teasing.

"Shut up! You almost dropped her!"


	3. My Number Drabble

**A/N: I saw something on Tumblr and got weak.**

"Here's one apple pie to-go for Matt, and your check Professor Holt." Shiro announced as he handed the sealed-up pie to Matt before ripping out the small blue "Guest Check" slip from his server book.

"Thanks Shiro." Samuel said as he looked over the check.

"Yeah, you're the best! I don't even have to ask for my pie anymore." Matt said as he looked at the dessert. "Pidge, you want to half this when we get home?"

"Quit calling me that." Katie responded sharply, staying focused on her small project with her family's straw wrappers.

Matt pouted at his sister's response. "Fine. More for me. And don't come crying to me when you get lost on campus your first day tomorrow."

"First day?" Shiro asked, confused on what his friend and best customer meant.

"Yep! Katie will be starting some of her college courses in the morning." Samuel explained with a big smile on his face. "That's why we decided to pop in today and celebrate her big day at her favorite restaurant."

"Yeah!" Matt's eyes beamed thinking about his little sister's success. "My little sister finished all her high school's honors science curriculum in one year and now she's deemed smart enough to automatically pass all the general classes in the PA Department and will be in dad's intro astrophysics class. Isn't that amazing?!" He explained to Shiro, with stars in his eyes.

"Sure is," Shiro smiled at the news and at Matt's overwhelming love for his sister. "Congratulations Katie. Maybe I'll see you around campus."

Katie shifted her eyes toward Shiro for a second, slightly coming out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, thanks Shiro but I doubt we'll see each other. I still need to finish the rest of my high school classes, so I'll only be a part time student with only taking dad's class right now."

"Yeah, but what you did is still really amazing. The PA Department is really hard to get into."

"Thanks Shiro." Katie said with a small smile.

"Well, we should be get going before it gets too late. Big day tomorrow." Samuel said as he started to stand. "Thanks again Shiro. Be sure to tell Keith we said hi."

"I will sir," Shiro smiled.

The Holts stood from their seats and started to walk to the door. Shiro started to clear the table but stopped when he saw Katie walk back in.

"Did you forget something?"

"This is for you," Katie said as she handed over her little paper project to Shiro. "My class ends before 11 and I don't have to be back at school till one. So if you want to grab lunch or something before I leave, text me." She then immediately turned away and hurried back outside the small restaurant.

Shiro looked in his hand and saw a small paper flower that Katie had made by twisting and tying the straw wrappers together. Written on a piece of paper meant to be a leaf was a group of numbers. Katie's phone number.

Shiro's face turned red and for the first time he was happy that the restaurant was practically empty.


End file.
